gargoyles_rebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Group Description
Current Events The Wyvern and Siberian clans still companionably patrol Manhattan, both on the search for crime and, in the case of the Siberian clan, a suitable home beyond the safety of Wyvern castle. Collectively, all Manhattan gargoyles (not including the Mutates) are gearing up for another breeding season in 2008. Many gargoyles are actively searching for a mate to spend their lives with and produce eggs. Meanwhile, the Quarrymen are again building underground support and gearing up to break Quarrymen leader John Castaway (a.k.a. The Hunter) from prison. There are sleepers located in a variety of areas that are important to the resurrection of the Quarrymen following, including politics and media. Game Specifics Here are some things you should know about the game. *We are a PBeM game *We are located on Yahoo! Groups boards. Yahoo! is not always friendly. While it happens rarely, it has happened. Be patient while waiting for posts. *We do not follow The Goliath Chronicles or the canon comics. Most people do not readily have access to these resources. *The year is 2006. *According to Greg Weisman, Gargoyles creator, the gargoyle breeding season is every 20 years. The next breeding season, where coupling would actually produce an egg, is 2008. **Hatching dates were/are: 1838, 1858, 1878, 1898, 1918, 1938, 1958, 1978, 1998, 2018, 2038, etc. *Gargoyles age half as fast as humans. So, a 10 year old is 5, a 50 year old is 25, etc. Because of this, they live twice as long. Game Location Primarily, the game is located in Manhattan. It can, and likely will, include other areas. But, for right now, it is in Manhattan. Timeline This is our timeline picking up from Hunters Moon Part III. This timeline is subject to change as we acquire more characters and when it is necessary to write in more events that occurred. Also, this will be updated as frequently as possible, but may not be updated immediately after a change. The 1990's 1996 May-End of Hunter’s Moon Part III Later- the Quarrymen are building and begin a campaign around the city against the Gargoyles. The campaign picks up steam. 1997 Mid- Gargoyles are hunted with their stone heads bringing in rewards upwards of several hundred dollars in Manhattan. Their influence is beginning to spread across the country, which sheds to light that the Wyvern clan is not the only North American clan. Xanatos begins launching a legal defense of the gargoyles. 1998 June- The Siberian clan is approached by a Xanatos representative about the danger their clan faces. They respectfully decline, believing themselves to be safe. November- The Quarrymen (or their following) destroy the San Diego clan, a clan based on the California seashore. The only surviving members are the rookery, set to hatch in nine years. 1999 July- Elisa and Goliath have a falling out when Elisa realizes that she cannot have a normal life with children or family as long as her and Goliath remain an item. While she remains friends with the Gargoyles, she begins to date. The 2000's 2000 Later- The Quarrymen are finally silenced by the law. While some dissidence still exists, the ring leaders of the Quarrymen are dead or behind bars. 2001 December- XX joins the clan, a victim of remaining Quarrymen sympathizers. 2002 January- The Siberian clan joins with the Wyvern clan when their numbers go from 19 adult gargoyles to 6 in one day. (They have 5 children in their clan) 2003 Detective Michael St. John and his attorney wife Lara comes into the clan fold when they defend Brooklyn from murder accusation. Brooklyn gets off when it is proven to be a plot set up by a remaining Quarrymen sympathizer and since then, Lara and Michael have remained close to the clan. 2004 Early- Xanatos begins to use media and products to promote the gargoyles in a positive light. October- Xanatos launches a line of gargoyle costumes. They are quite popular and gargoyles are slowly becoming a positive influence in the city. 2005 August- Lexington is enrolled in college, the first gargoyle to do so. 2006 March- Fox announces that she and David are expecting their second child